


You're Too Wrapped Up In Your Self Doubt

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, Pack Bonding, Pack House, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Suga is team mum, Sugamama, Team as Family, Touch starved Kageyama, Touch-Starved, Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio if you want to see it that way, team as pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Suga loved the idea of the whole pack living under the same roof. But he worries for Kageyama who has distanced himself from everyone.





	You're Too Wrapped Up In Your Self Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Should mention at the beginning Kageyama is in heat at Suga’s and Daichi’s place, but the pheromones don’t affect Daichi because he’s already Mated.

“Suga... I was thinking...” Daichi looked to his Omega. 

“Remember how we talked about making a ‘Pack Home’? Where everyone in the pack could live?”

Suga nodded.  
“Yeah I remember.” 

Daichi sighed.  
“I want to do it. I found a place that would be perfect for us all.” 

Suga smiled brightly.  
“Really?”

Daichi nodded with a smile.   
“I wanted to talk to you about it before I put in an offer.” 

Suga shuffled over and kissed his Mate.  
“That sounds perfect!” He laughed happily. 

Daichi nodded.  
“Take care of him while I made a few phone calls?” He asked, nodding his head to Kageyama who was asleep. He was staying at their place for a week while he was in heat. 

Suga nodded, jumping into bed with Tobio.

Kageyama snuggled up to Suga’s side.

Suga purred.  
He couldn’t wait to have the rest of the Pack under the same roof. 

———

A few months later everyone was settled into the new home. This great big 10 bedroom house (a few of them were willing to share) 

Suga noticed how everyone settled in rather quickly, they all settled into a groove and routine... except Kageyama, who seemed quieter and...more awkward. 

He wasn’t eating very much. And he seemed to help TOO much, he was always busy cooking and cleaning. He never sat down and just relaxed.

Suga wanted to talk to Kageyama about this, so he set off to the kitchen to find him... finding both Tsukishima and Kageyama talking. 

“-You’re not. You can’t keep thinking like that.” He heard Tsukishima click his tongue. 

“I can’t ask anyone for it, Kei! They won’t care! They...they won’t.” Kageyama whimpered. 

“They won’t let you suffer like this, Tobio. We’re a Pack.”  
Suga arched his eyebrow ‘Tobio’? When did Tsukishima ever call him ‘Tobio’? 

“If you don’t tell someone, I will. This can cause a serious amount of damage for an Omega.” Tsukishima huffed, standing up from the table.

“Just come find me when you need me. You can sleep in my bed again if you need to.” He said, touching Kageyama’s shoulder lightly.

“...But Tadashi...” Kageyama frowned.

“He doesn’t care. He can help too, you know. All of us can.” 

Tobio nodded.  
“Yeah, Alright.”

Kei left the kitchen.  
He walked past Suga and nodded, knowing the Omega leader heard everything. 

“What was that about?” Suga whispered, hoping Kageyama didn’t know he was there. 

“He needs all of us. It’s getting bad.” Tsukishima said.

Suga gave him a confused look.  
“Touch starved?” He asked.

Tsukishima nodded and walked away. 

Suga bit his lip. He needed to talk to Daichi. 

—

“Alright guys. So tonight we thought we would do some Pack Bonding.” Daichi said the next night. 

Suga had told him what was happening with Kageyama. 

Suga looked over to Kageyama who was glaring at Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima rolled his eye. 

“So what kind of Pack Bonding, Sir?” Noya have a cheeky grin. 

Daichi rolled his eyes playfully. 

“I was thinking a puppy pile while watching a movie.” He looked to Suga who smiled brightly. 

Everyone cheered and started running around the house. Collecting blankets, pillows and a bunch of snacks. 

Kageyama just sat on the lounge, watching the chaos happen around him. 

When everyone was back in the lounge room, Suga looked to Kageyama and Kei. 

“I think the four youngest should be in the middle.” He said. 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. If he knew helping Kageyama was going to cause him trouble, he would have kept his mouth shut. 

Kageyama stood up shaking his head.   
“Uh! Suga! I-I don’t...” he looked around to everyone’s eyes on him. He gulped.

Suga stepped forward, his arms outstretched towards the younger Omega. 

“I have homework.” Tobio whispered when Suga got close enough.

Daichi shook his head.  
“I’m sorry Kageyama but we have to do this as a Pack.” 

“Just c’mon.” Tsukishima huffed, gripping Kageyama by the wrist and set them both down on the floor between Noya and Hinata. 

Suga smiled.  
“Alright then! Let’s get this movie playing! Hope you all like horrors!” 

Nearly everyone groaned.

Everyone eventually huddled up tighter together. 

Kageyama didn’t even notice he had his head buried in Tsukishima’s shirt, gripping it tightly. 

Hinata was curled into his back. He had two lots of arms over his waist, and Noya was now lying over his legs. 

Kageyama didn’t want to admit it, but having everyone’s scent around him, and having them all huddled close... it felt nice... it was relaxing. 

Kageyama groaned when he felt his body being lifted away from the blonde’s.   
He growled.

“Oo feisty.” He heard someone laugh. 

Tobio whined. What happened to Kei’s warmth? 

“I’ll take him.”

Tobio felt himself being placed into someone else’s arms. 

He purred when the scent of Tsukishima hit him. 

Laughter erupted the room. 

“He seems to really like you, Tsukki!” 

“Shut Up, Tadashi.” 

Tsukishima placed Kageyama on his bed, climbing in next to him. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Kei paused.   
“What for?” He asked. 

“I keep causing you trouble.” Tobio mumbled. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.  
“I never said that.” He huffed.   
“Just go to sleep.” 

Tadashi walked into the bedroom, finally sleepy and ready for bed. 

He looked over to Tsukishima’s bed, where Kei and Tobio were curled up together. 

He smiled. 

He knew moving into the pack house would bring out a better side to the blonde. 

He walked over to the bed, kissing both of the Omegas on the forehead. 

“I’m proud of you, Tsukki.” He whispered, climbing into his own bed and falling asleep.


End file.
